Jerrell Reid
Jerrell is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. History/Background Information ﻿While growing up, Jerrell used to be in a group called Weapon 6, a mercenary team where Jerrell had met Hedro, a former friend of his. He and Hedro both worked together to kill any innocent people on their planet so they can conquer it. Eventually, Jerrell got tired of it and betrayed Hedro and the rest of the team. Hedro asks why but Jerrell would not answer that question and, instead, just walked away. The rest of the team shoots at Jerrell and Hedro but they both disappear and reappear right in front of them and destroyed them. Then Hedro turned his attention back to Jerrell again. They both fight in a epic battle which took place in their own planet that was getting destroyed. Jerrell remembers him fighting alongside with Hedro in all those years and Hedro catches him off guard. Hedro starts to choke Jerrell towards the lava. He would counter it and kick Hedro towards the lava and falls into it. Jerrell would then leave his own planet and start a new life; however, Jerrell passes out. A spaceship then appears and a mysterious person quickly grabbed Jerrell and took him into the spaceship. This mysterious person was Masterells and he took care of Jerrell. Moments before the planet collapsed, Hedro's spirit would be shown and quickly leaving the planet. A few years later on Earth, Jerrell would meet Danix and Scornic. These two changed Jerrell's life and would always train with him. Jerrell would always meet up with Masterells to hang out with him as if he was a brother to him. Jerrell, Danix, and Scornic would meet other friends and hang out with them as well. It would seem that Jerrell's life was getting better, but it all changed one night when Jerrell goes outside to look at the stars. He see's one awkward star; however, it was no star, it was a spirit of Hedro and it quickly went right in front of Jerrell's eyes. Hedro then told Jerrell that he was back. Jerrell was confused for a second but then realized it was Hedro. Before Jerrell could hesitate, Hedro quickly took over Jerrell's body. Everyone heard the noise and Hedro quickly took a random hat and put it on him and quickly left before anyone would notice him. It is unknown how Hedro was able to escape from the lava or how Hedro was able to find him. No one has seen Jerrell ever since. After Jerrell got his body back, he chilled with his friends until his powers were starting to wear off for him. He thought that he was getting weak so he decided to find someone at night. He surprisingly found a lab and thought that someone might be there. Jerrell then finds Wesker and askes if he can help him. Wesker trained Jerrell to move more quicker and have quicker attacks. Jerrell was given a jacket and sunglasses and they both became friends. This was the birth of Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog. Jerrell growned to respect MB, only because he likes to kill Zombies too, but still thinks of him as an annoying idiot. Jerrell went back to where Wesker was at and asked if he can have guns. Wesker didn't mind but in order to get them, Jerrell would have to BE not act but BE the Badass hedgehog. Wesker trained him to be tougher and have a different personality. It took 3 days for Jerrell to complete his training and he finally finished it just by saying "Who would've thought that THIS badass would take 3 days to train? Man, i'm glad the old me is gone! Now it's time to kick some asses!" Wesker had a smirk on his face and gave him the best guns he had. Personality ﻿In Season 1, Jerrell hasn't changed a bit, he still had that friendly heart inside of him. He would help Sonic and the rest of the fan characters. In Season 2, Jerrell is more concerned about a situation and is mostly bored, mainly because finding things ain't his style. Also, Jerrell wasn't too happy about the fact that he has to bring Jordan and Aaron to Peach's castle when he rarely takes orders from anybody. Jerrell is somewhat like Danix; the only difference is that he doesn't care what happens to people he doesn't know that helps him and his friends out. Jerrell is somewhat like Hedro, an example of this is when they both do not want to take their fellow teammates back to their place. Mostly because they still have that ignorance they had back in Weapon 6. He is known to be self-righteous but has a funny way of doing that. Powers/Abilities He basically has the same abilities as Shadow, along with the same powers. Jerrell learned how to use speed and quickness by training with Danix and Scornic. He also learned how to use his advanced senses by training with Hedro in his earlier days. He can move more quicker and have quicker attacks, mostly because he was trained by Wesker, who is now friends with Jerrell. Jerrell now has the ability to shoot with submachine guns and can use the Spirit Bomb, though it's unknown how he managed to use it since he doesn't have a pure heart. Jerrell has a healing factor (though not on the same level as Danix's) that allows him to survive and heal from any life-threatening injuries. In other words, he can heal after every near-death battle. Jerrell has great agility, allowing him to dodge any blasts or bullets quickly. Jerrell can also use Chaos Control at anytime. He can use the Final Flash and Galick Gun for any type of battle. Season 1 ﻿ Season 2 Trivia *﻿﻿Jerrell has never had a battle yet, despite him being taken over by Hedro for several episodes in Season 1. *In the series, Jerrell rarely talks to Masterells for some reason. *Jerrell is one of the last hero fan characters to appear in Season 1. *Jerrell has never talked about his past because he knows that his friends would be worried about him or feel sorry for him when they all know that he is now kind and friendly and not a mercenary anymore. *So far, Jerrell is the first hero fan character to be possessed for more than 3 episodes in the series. *It is unknown what Jerrell's next move will be. *Originally, Jerrell was suppose to appear earlier in Season 1 like the rest of the fan characters, but there were change of plans. *Jerrell doesn't like taking orders from anybody, even if it's his friends (this would be Jerrell's bad side, just like Shadow basically). *Apparently, Jerrell acts differently to his friends, since he is now friends with Wesker but is not shown on-screen; however, he will still look out for them. *Jerrell and Wesker's off-screen friendship is similar to Danix and Deadpool's off-screen friendship: Danix and Jerrell were taught different fighting styles by Deadpool and Wesker, respectively; both Danix and Jerrell started wearing articles of clothing given to them by their mentors (Danix - teleporter/belt, Jerrell - jacket and sunglasses). Although, a difference is that Deadpool is an anti-hero and Wesker is a villain. Coincedently, both of them are playable characters in Marvel vs Capcom 3. *Jerrell is the second fan character to become neutral in terms of alignment. However, unlike Danix (who is also an anti-hero), Jerrell has yet to do anything that is considered evil or beneficial to villains. *Despite what Digikoopa said, Jerrell actually did help in episode 12; if it wasn't for him, they would have never found MB(fake) suspicious or randomly go to a forest to find Dark Chaos, Sergio, and MB(real). *Since Jerrell now has the healing factor, the only way he could die is if he was heavily damaged, meaning that particular person would keep attacking him without stopping. *It's ironic that Wesker is obsessed with creating zombies and Jerrell is obsessed in killing zombies. *Jerrell respects Danix, mostly because of the fact that he used to be a mercenary but now Danix is. *Whenever Jerrell would be in a battle, he would use his battle quote "It's time to get to WORK!" meaning that someone is about to get their butts whopped. *Although Jerrell dislikes MB's stupidity, he growned to respect him but in his way, meaning he could punch him in the gut and say "Thanks". *Jerrell has a strong dislike to new people, its similar to Shadow's dislike towards fan characters but only that Jerrell's dislike is towards new people he has never seen before or is a wannabe hero who wants to help them.